Need You Now
by xXxXChinkiezzzXxXx
Summary: /SasuHina/ He flashed me a cheeky smile, slung his bag on his shoulder and left me sitting there, red from head to toe, sighing like a bloody furnace, with only one dreaded thing running around in my mind… Was this love at first sight? I hope not...
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

A Sasu-Hina Fan fiction

**Chapter 1**

**Metro Crush**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other recognizable stuff. Okay?

* * *

Trains are so fascinating, aren't they ?

Especially the underground ones.

Metro Trains.

They are my favorite. Fluorescent lights. Posters and advertisements on the walls. Cute little seats. And the way the doors open with an adorable and tiny 'Phuissshhh'.

Heavenly Bliss.

But there's another reason for my love of these trains. I met HIM on one of them. Oh, what a day it was. Golden locks were stuck to his face as he stood there panting with his hands on his knees. As he spared a breath to regain his posture, I took a good look of him. And oh my God... He was Heaven in disguise. Cerulean eyes rivaling the color of the magnificent oceans. Cat like whisker marks on both sides of his chubby but manly cheeks. Ooh, nice eyebrows too.

Those eyes of his were dancing around here and there searching for a seat and finally stopped. I could feel those eyes of his looking towards me, or so I thought. But, much to my dismay, they were looking at the empty space beside me. I removed my bag off the seat and gestured towards him to sit with the movement of my abnormal eyes. And the way he walked, well he was clumsy, but cute. While covering the distance between us... I mean the seat and him, he accidently pushed an old lady and dropped the walking stick of another one. He plopped down next to me and said

"Hey. Thanks a ton! I thought I'd have to stand throughout the whole ride…"

To which I replied with my annoying stutter,

"Y-your wel-welcome."

Why the fudge do I stutter so much ?

I am shy. Reserved. Quiet. Bashful. Timid. Reticent.

I can list a hundred synonyms for this three lettered word… This word which I dread the most… S.H.Y.

Now, the question arises…

Who am I ?

I am..

Hyuuga Hinata – The Shy One.

Twenty-Three years of age, I work at the Leaf Hospital as a Psychiatrist. You must be thinking that I am mental. But I wanted to help people, which is why I took up Psychology. Helping people, pulling them out of their misery, is all I've ever wanted. And as a matter of fact, despite the history of my family, people claim that I'm the nicest of em' all Hyuugas..

And as for my physical appearance…

I was always the average looking type. I am also nick-named as 'Tiny-foot' due to my height. My indigo-ish straight hair reach down to the middle of my back.

Even ugly ducklings are prettier than me…!

And my eyes ? A.b.n.o.r.m.a.l. I have pupil-less eyes which are white in color, with hues of lavender here and there.

Yep… I am weird looking…

Anyway, back to the point…

I tried to relax and play it 'cool'. I don't know why every time I secretly glanced at him, I was lost in those blue pools of sunshine, laughter and childishness. He tried to start a conversation with me, in an attempt to shoo away the weary train ride back home.

"It's quite hot... Ne?" He started speaking in the midst of loosening his necktie. Even sweat looked so sex-… Err... good on his tanned skin.

"Uhm... Y-yeah... But I g-guess monsoons will arrive in two-three weeks o-or so..." I looked outside the tinted windows, then again at him. The rays of the setting sun made his eyes sparkle even more.

Suddenly the train halted to a stop and the name of the station was announced.

"Well… It's time for me to bid adieu, my fair maiden…" He flashed me a cheeky smile, slung his bag on his shoulder and left me sitting there, red from head to toe, sighing like a bloody furnace, with only one dreaded thing running around in my mind…

Was this love at first sight?

I hope not.

* * *

Ola people !

I am sort of new here… So my "Pie Monster" would lurrvv some pies filled with REVIEWS!

R & R people… R & R!


	2. Impotant Notice

**Author's Note :**

I'm really sorry guys.. I'll be deleting this one and would probably start afresh… Had my board exams on.. So I literally forgot about my unfinished story.. But I'll update regularly.. Ciao folks !


End file.
